


An honest mistake

by MilyV



Series: Prompts from tumblr (sufin5ever) [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, DenNor, Drama Drama Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Sigurd said something that he didn't give a lot of thought, yet those words changed his entire relationship with his fiancé.





	An honest mistake

Magnus wasn’t sure if he should be leaving or not. He wasn’t the type of guy that could be easily offended. Yet those words that Sigurd just pronounced make him feel like shit.

“I didn’t mean it like that and you know it!” Sigurd was getting desperate. It was the first time that his fiancé wasn’t really paying attention to his words. He had completely shut down.

“Have you ever thought about the way you say things sometimes? It’s like you want me to be insulted” Magnus stood up. He went straight to grab his jacket. He couldn’t be there any longer.

Sigurd grabbed him by the arm.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t really think that you could be really hurt” Sigurd apologized. He really regretted saying those words.

But Magnus pushed him far away from him.

“You said that there’s no way someone can take me seriously and that I should be acting more like Berwald” Magnus reminded him “Why the fuck do you want to marry a guy that nobody can possibly take seriously? You know what? Why don’t you marry Berwald instead?!”

Sigurd back downed. He wasn’t sure what to do next. He knew that he had made a mess. Magnus told him long time ago that he didn’t like when people compared him to his brother and that day, he actually did that. His chest hurt. He didn’t care about Berwald at all.

“Please don’t leave me” Sigurd whispered. During the time that they had been living together, he got used to sleep next to him. He loved when Magnus prepared breakfast in bed for the two of them. Even his jokes that weren’t really funny or his really loud laugh that could be heard in the entire building.

Magnus turned around. He was so disappointed in his partner. But those words reminded him of his parents, on how proud they were on Berwald and all the times that they had asked him why he couldn’t be more like him. Sigurd couldn’t understand.

“I need time, Sigurd” He went to the bedroom and started to grab some clothes. He had no idea where he was going to stay. The idea of staying with his brother was a big no.

Sigurd immediately followed him. He had to change Magnus’ mind somehow.

“It was a mistake, Magnus. Please forgive me” He repeated it again. He was swallowing his entire pride, but if that meant that he could make Magnus stay, then it was just a small price to pay.

Besides his clothes, Magnus also grabbed his laptop, phone and charger. He took a deep breath. It was a hard decision because he truly loved Sigurd and maybe, he was being too severe. He gave a quick glance to his partner and he realized that he needed to leave as soon as possible.

“I can’t do this right now” He accelerated his steps towards the door.

“I don’t give a shit about Berwald. Just… I didn’t mean it” Sigurd was trying his best to persuade his fiancé.

Magnus opened the door. He knew that if he took the next step, things were going to change between them.  He looked over his shoulder. Sigurd was devastated. But realizing that even his own fiancé did what he hated the most was too much to handle it in that moment.

“We…” Magnus closed his eyes “Good bye, Sigurd. See you around”

Sigurd couldn’t move, like an invisible force was making him to just stand there.

“I want to marry you” He murmured into the wind while the figure of his fiancé disappeared.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
